The Hellsing Organization and Cali
by Anala248437
Summary: Cali and the gang get to horse around, and become more acquainted. They go on these awesome adventures, risking all of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Sorry for the inconvenience. I have been in the process of making more stories, however I am going to restart now and not give you chapter by chapter. I will put them all in one story instead of multiple. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on guys! Let's go!" said Cali.

"Hold on Cali we're not as fast as you are, not like it's our fault after all!" said 3 of her friends.

She knew that they were right. I mean, being a vampire and all. She can run 200 times faster than her friends could. She was waiting for her friends because obviously they were REALLY slow. So she waied for about ten minutes... they didn't turn up. So she went looking for them, she was screaming to the point her throught bled. She was so hungry and couldn't help it when she had tasted her own blood. While her friends were probably hiding, she was ready to suck a cow dry. She hadn't found a reason why having human friends was a good idea. After all, when this happens they should know that they are in big trouble.

"Hello?" Cali said as if nervous.

Suddenly she heard giggling.

"There you guys are, I have been dying to ea... find you." she said grinning.

"Ugh, ok you found us." they all said.

"You know, when I was looking for you guys... I heard something strange, you know behind you guys right now." she was tossing her head to the direction behind them.

So they turned and looked, then she pounced on them all like a cat.

"I am so sorry." she said wimpering while looking at their dead corpses.

That was the 13th pair of girls that she had gone through. She wouldn't normally cry, but at this point... she did.

"Bravo, bravo." she heard coming straight from behind her.

She jolted when she turned around. As she did so, she had to look up just to see the insanely tall man.

"Who are you?" Cali asked.

"It's the same question every single time, who are you, what do you want from me, why are you doing this, how'd you find me. Ugh you're SOOO boring." he said laughing.

"I am SERIOUS! Tell me who you are NOW!" She screamed at the man.

"Oooo, Fiesty are we? I am Alucard, and what shall I call you my dearest?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"I...I suppose so, fine. My name is Cat."

"No it's not." he said grinning

"It is too!" she said sweating a little.

"No, no, no. No it's not."

"Ugh well if you know it's not then what IS my name?" she said confidently.

"Cali." he said more confidently.

"How'd you know that!" she said sweating a lot.

"I have the same power as you my dear."

"What do you mean 'power'." she said.

"Bieng a vampire, you know, running, eating, grieving."

"Oh yeah, THAT power."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to read the next one! Thanks, don't forget to PM and/or review me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am going to keep my word and make more chapters daily, and my "t" button doesn't like to work so well so if there are any missing "t's" let me know and I will fix it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Cali and Alucard were still talking about their "powers". Also known as killing almost everything that you see because of the red liquidy stuff inside of them, aka blood.

"Ok so who was the person that bit you..., or do you not know?" Alucard asked.

"I wasn't bitten, I was born. It's a curse that I never wanted... until now." Cali said with a straight sort of face.

"Why,... if you don't mind telling me. Even if you don't I can read your mind and get the information anyway." he said grinning.

"Well then I might as well tell you. I have been living with humans, trying to not eat them but it never works out. Then you came along so I am hoping I can have you as a friend, you know... a Vampire friend." Cali said blushing a little.

"Sure I'll be your friend...NOT HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well you're such a nice friend."

She turned to walk away when Alucard grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Away, duh."she said with an angry look on her face.

"I don't want you to leave, I do want to be your friend. For real this time."

"How do you suppose that I trust you?" she said with a depressed look on her face.

"You don't have to, I just want you to come with me." he said tossing his head, slowly walking away.

"Where? I am not moving until you tell me!"

Alucard was walking away faster now. She was struggling to catch up, but when he stopped she ran straight into him and hit her head.

"OWWW!" she delayed.

"Hey it's not my fault that you're stupid." he laughed.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're home, you know the place wher..."

"YES I KNOW WHAT HOME IS!" she interrupted.

"Geesh, I was just explaining to the stupid person." he said smirking.

They were both standing there for a breif moment glaring at eachother. She stood there staring at the strange building wondering if she should go in or not. Meanwhile, Alucard just walked right in, not even hesitating about her.

"Oh mommy!" Alucard yelled then laughed.

There was then a woman walking down the hallway, about halfway there she stopped and was staring intensily at Cali.

"Where have you been Alucard, and who did you bring with you this time!" the woman screamed.

"This is my new 'friend', and I was with her. P.s. She is a goner without us, please let me keep her! PLLLLEEEEEEEASE!" Alucard mocked.

"Whatever, and what might I call her?" she asked.

"Cali. You shall call me Cali." Cali told her.

"Ok,... Cali. My name is Integra."

"Hey." Cali said with a shrug.

Alucard and Integra walked Cali down the hall. They showed her a black, gray, brown, and wooden coffin. Out of which she chose the beautiful, polished, wooden one. Both Alucard and Cali slept, Alucard in his coffin, Cali in her brand new one. She dreamt that she was bitten instead of born, she then felt how painful that could've been and how lucky she was to not be bitten, but born. She hadn't slept, all except that one hour that she actually had no dreams. She then thought back to what Alucard looked like. He was freakishly tall, he also had this dark red fedora. If she had looked closer she could probably see how sharp ALL of his teeth were.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to read the next one! I will make more chapters daily. I hope you keep reading! Don't forget to PM and/or Review me! See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am just now trying out his app that I got off of the app store, it is a document writer. I want to see if I can upload my chapters from here, instead of sticky notes. :) I hope this works! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**  
Cali was just staring at the top of her coffin, nothing to do, and she was starving. She had gone through her memories and tried to forget about all of the girls and boys that she had killed. She just couldn't get passed the feeling that she had been doing these things, not knowing how bad they actually were. For what she knew, Alucard has been doing these things as a job in some sick line of work. She didn't care, she just kept on thinking, and thinking until there was nothing left to think about. She woke up, and saw Alucard just standing next to the door, waiting for her to get up most likely.  
"I know that waking a vampire from their eternal rest is a bad thing," Alucard said grinning. "but I need to make sure you know the top four people in the Hellsing Organization VERY well."  
He then turned and showed two women, and one man.  
"That's three, where's the fourth?" Cali asked Alucard.  
"You're looking at him dip shit." he then blew up with laughter.  
Cali just thought to herself, wondering why she was just called a dip shit, and why was he laughing? She got so mad, she had never been so disrespected before in her entire life, (that's a long time). She then waited for him to turn around. When he did, she pounced on him, taking off a huge chunk of the vampire's neck. There was blood everywhere, it just added to her anger that the attack hadn't even done anything to the vampire.  
"Oh, so you want to fight me? Maybe even kill me?" he grinned.  
He pulled out a gun and aimed at her head, he had deceived Cali. He shot at her leg, half of her leg was blown into so many bits that it looked as if it was red dust. She started howling in pain and started to cry, she didn't want to show that she was in pain or anything that had to do with pain. She looked down at her now half of a leg, then her hands. Both were as red as a cherry. She looked up at the trio of people she had not yet been fully introduced to, one of the women stared at her with an apologetic look.  
"Alucard stop, don't hurt her anymore!" one of the women yelled.  
That woman ran over and carefully picked up the leg that was still remaining.  
"Great, now you've REALLY done it dumb ass." the woman said to Alucard. "I am Seras by the way." she grinned at Cali.  
"Cali, I was just really angry with him, I hadn't been so disrespected ever in my entire life!"  
Cali stared at Alucard with her flaming, red eyes, and blood covered face. She licked whatever she could get off of the sides of her mouth. Seras gave her a napkin, so Cali could wipe off her face.  
"Thank you, why is Alucard such a..."  
"Total ass? Why, he's only being Alucard." Integra interrupted Cali before she could say anything else.  
"Well I wasn't going to say THAT but sure, I don't want to get on his nerves again."  
"Ah so you're learning?" Alucard glimpsed over. "I hope that can heal like mine."  
Cali saw his neck grow back from all of what was left on the floor. Anything that had already disappeared was restored by the extra blood in his body.  
"H-how did he do that?" Cali stumbled.  
"Easy, you just sit for a little bit until your body part that was torn away, finds its way home. Anything that hasn't been healed, will heal in a matter of seconds." Alucard explained.  
"I didn't want a full explanation."  
Then Cali's leg started growing back, the same way Alucard's did. That has never happened before, she was so confused yet she knew what was happening. She didn't know what to do though, does she just sit there watching, or does she get up and do something?  
**Sorry for the cliffhanger I know how bad those can be. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, if you are, please PM and/or Review my story and I. I hope you keep reading! SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I found that this app I am using really works! Unlike my sticky notes, they automatically correct words for me! It's a life saver! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
ENJOY! 


End file.
